A Magical World
by televisionfreak
Summary: This is a story about the children of the Charmed Ones. They all attend the Magic School. But when magic is exposed to the rest of the world, what will happen to them and thier friends
1. The Way It Was

Disclamer: Any character that appears on the show belongs to the creators of Charmed and the WB.  
  
A/N: This may be slightly AU, because there are some changes to the way things happened on the series. Even though I don't intend to have this focus on a couple, Piper and Leo are still married and he never became an Elder (I couldn't resist, I love them together!). Another change is that on the show, students at the Magic School lived at the school, but I thought it would work better for this story if they all went home after school. I began writing this story after All Halliwell's Eve, so ignore anything major in the series after that episode, except that Chris is really Piper and Leo's son. I think that's all but just know that if something doesn't seem to follow the show exactly, that's why.  
  
Chapter One- The Way It Was  
  
"Mom!" Piper Halliwell sighed as the scream rang throughout the Manor. She closed her book and ran downstairs to the living room. There she found her fourteen-year-old son, Chris, staring at the blank TV screen. "Chris, what is it?" Piper asked, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. "The TV's acting weird again. It's probably because Rachel keeps using her power to pause it so she doesn't miss any of her shows!" "Oh yeah?" came a voice from the doorway, "At least I don't use my power 'cause I'm too lazy to get up to look for anything!"  
Thirteen-year-old Rachel Matthews stood in the doorway. She glared at her cousin as she walked over to the TV. "It's not my fault, Aunt Piper, honestly!" Rachel pleaded. "Enough from both of you!" Piper said, separating the bickering cousins. "Neither of you should use your powers for personal gain. And especially not for something as silly as a TV show. And Chris, shouldn't you be doing your homework anyway? Now I want both of you in your rooms working on your assignments!"  
Chris and Rachel walked to the door, quietly arguing with each other over whose fault it was. Piper let out another sigh as the front door to the Manor opened and Phoebe, Piper's sister, stuck her head in. "Hey, what's with those two?" Phoebe asked. "Oh, just the usual," Piper answered. "Mom, where should I put these?" ten-year-old Pamela asked, closing the door as she walked in. "In the kitchen, sweetie," Phoebe said, talking to the large brown paper bag where Pamela's face would be. Pamela crossed the foyer to the kitchen, peaking over the bags so she wouldn't trip over anything. Piper silently laughed at her niece's predicament. As the youngest of the four children of the Charmed Ones, Pamela often was left out of things. Between Chris and Rachel's constant fighting, and Wyatt trying to get everything done without them, she was ignored a lot. But then again, she was used to it. Ever since all three sisters had moved back in with each other, plus their kids, the house had been very crowded. Fortunately, Leo had helped by building two bedrooms in the basement. Chris and Wyatt shared one, while Piper and Leo had the other. Paige and Phoebe each had their own room upstairs, while Rachel and Pamela shared the third room. At times, everything could just be one big circus. But sometimes the house quieted down and everyone enjoyed each other's company. Unfortunately, today was the first type of day, and Piper needed an aspirin. "Bad day?" Phoebe asked, snapping Piper back to reality. "Horrible. I had to deal with health inspectors at the club, then when I came home and tried to relax, Chris started a fight with Rachel" "At least you got them calmed down. When's Paige coming home?" As soon as the words left Phoebe's mouth, the closet door opened and Paige stepped out, followed by Wyatt, who was struggling to carry a mountain of books. To some people, that may have looked strange, accompanied by the fact that Paige was wearing long, black robes. But in the Halliwell- Matthews family, coming through the closet was perfectly normal. Behind the coats and old clothes, the sisters had hidden a door that leads to the Magic School, where young witches learned how to protect the world from evil, as well as what they needed to know to survive in the mortal world. All four kids had attended the school since they were three years old, and Paige had been a teacher since the Charmed One's discovery of the school in 2004. "Hey, what's up?" Paige asked, smiling at her older sisters. Behind her, Wyatt dropped the books, which hit the floor making a huge thud. Pamela raced into the room to discover the source of the noise. "It's ok Pam," Wyatt panted. "It was only the books" "Oh, ok," Pamela said. "Hi Aunt Paige, how was your day?" "Pretty good, but I've got about a million papers to grade," Paige answered, giving her bag an angry look." "Well, first we better eat dinner," Piper reminded her. "Phoebe, Paige, can you help me in the kitchen. Pamela, you set the table. Wyatt, get Chris and Rachel, and then call for your father." As everyone went off to complete his or her tasks, Piper smiled. Maybe, just maybe, this day was starting to pick up.  
  
At that moment: In New York City, Erica Smith walked cautiously along a dark alley. She paused as she heard a noise. Suddenly, the demon she had scryed for leapt in front of her. She quickly chanted the vanquishing spell, and the demon instantly disappeared. Satisfied, she turned around and walked back home. In her relief at having vanquished the demon, she did not see the reporter and camera crew come out from behind the dumpster... 


	2. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: Any character that appears on the show belongs to the creators of Charmed and the WB.  
  
A/N: Thank you for those of you who wrote a review for the first chapter. I had some extra time in between my many chores, so I posted this next chapter. However, I'm still working on the third one, and I'm trying to make it longer then the last too, so it might be a while before I can post it.  
  
Chapter 2- Deja Vu Phoebe sat at the kitchen table, drinking her morning coffee. Piper was making pancakes for breakfast with Rachel's help, and Chris was trying to finish some last-minute homework. She reached across the table for the newspaper. As soon as she saw the front page, she gasped and dropped the paper. "What's wrong Aunt Phoebe? ," Chris asked, as Piper and Rachel turned around. Phoebe could only point to the front page in horror. The headline read "Witch Discovered in New York City." Piper grabbed the paper and read the article out loud to her shocked family "Last night in New York City, reporter Mary Johnson caught a young woman, Erica Smith, using magical powers to kill a man. The man disappeared after she said a "spell." Smith claims the man was a "demon" who tried to kill her. All over the world, more reports of witches are coming in." Piper stopped and buried her head in her hands. "Is that all?" Rachel asked, looking over her aunt's shoulder. "No, they talk about what the government's plans are for the magical world," Piper answered her. "But what if they find out about the school?" Chris asked, a worried look on his face. "Will Gideon have to close it?" "I don't know, honey," Piper told her son. "You kids and Paige should probably go today anyway. You'll probably get more information there then from the papers." At that moment, Leo orbed in, looking very unhappy. "Did you see the newspapers yet?" he asked. "Yeah, we saw," Rachel said. "Uncle Leo, what's going to happen?" "I don't know, Rach," Leo answered truthfully. "I just know you, your mom and your cousins should go to the Magic School. I'm sure Gideon will know what's going on." "That's what I said," Piper stated confidently. "Ok, Rachel, you get Paige and Pamela. Chris, you get Wyatt. Tell them what's going on, then get ready for school. Leo, are you sure you can't get more information?" "I can try," Leo said, as he disappeared in a swirl of blue light. Chris and Rachel ran off to follow Pipers instructions. Piper left to go get dressed as well. Phoebe sighed as she thought about what had happened. The last time magic was exposed... No! She though. I cannot think about what happen last time, to Prue...No! This time will be different. The Elders will find a way to fix this without killing anyone in my family .... 


	3. Chaos

A/N: I'm sorry for all the time it has taken me to update this. I've been having really bad computer problems, and couldn't get this posted. I should be able to get another chapter or two posted before I leave for camp, but after that I won't be able to update for another three weeks. I already have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do with this story, but if there is anything you would like to have happen, e-mail me at buffyandcharmedfanhotmail.com and I'll consider it. Thanks again for reading this, and I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: If a character has ever been seen, mentioned, or hinted at, they belong to the WB and the people of Charmed. I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Chapter 3-Chaos  
The entire magic school sat in the auditorium, waiting for Gideon to begin his speech. Rumors were circulating like wildfire. A few of the pre- schoolers had to leave the room after hearing terrifying things about being taken away from their families by the government. Even the teachers had given up their usual habit of trying to keep everyone quiet, and were discussing what could be done.  
When Gideon stepped onto the stage, the entire room fell silent. Everyone stared up at him eagerly. "I'm afraid I don't have very good news," he began. "The other Elders and I can think of nothing to do. World governments are asking to speak with the "head of the magical world." The whitelighter of the witch who was taped told them of us, and they are in a meeting right now. From what I've heard, the Elders decided they must tell the entire story, which includes this school, so that the countries wouldn't do anything stupid, like try to contact demons. Hopefully, we can erase all their memories, or at least reach an agreement. As for the fate of the school, I don't know what will happen."  
The room was silent. No one moved an inch. Everyone was thinking of what could happen to their world if regular people started interfering.

After the assembly, the students were sent back to class. Wyatt couldn't believe they had to. No one was going to be able to learn anything after that. He soon found out that he was absolutely correct. Even his strictest teacher, Professor Anderson, couldn't concentrate on what he was trying to teach his class. He soon let everyone just talk with each other, as he read the huge stack of newspapers on his desk, trying to get more information.  
A few minutes later, a voice from the back of the room asked, "Professor, why can't the Elders just erase everyone's memories? I've seen my family's whitelighter do it all the time." The rest of the students nodded in agreement with her. "Well Sarah," Professor Anderson began. "If we had found out about this sooner, we might have been able to erase the memory of the reporter, or maybe even the entire staff at the newspaper. But once the whole world knows about it, it's impossible to fix." "But Professor, shouldn't there be enough whitelighters in the world to fix it?" Wyatt's best friend Brian asked. Professor Anderson sighed. "I'm afraid not, Brian," he responded. "The Elders have never attempted such an enormous job. No one knows what could happen if the entire world had its memories erased. People could forget who they are, or worse, the plan could backfire and the world governments could believe we were trying to attack them. This could lead to a war, which means that not only would witches be busy protecting themselves, but demons and warlocks could do what they pleased with no interventions."  
The class sat silently, thinking about what the Professor had just told them. If the Elders made the wrong move, the magical world would be in chaos. However, if everyone knew about magic, it would be hard to fight demons.  
Amber, who sat next to Wyatt, leaned over and whispered to him and  
Brian. "I'm glad I'm not an Elder right now. One wrong decision  
and every person on the side of good could be killed!" "Yeah," Wyatt added. "Plus, they also have the innocents to think of. Without witches, there would be no one to stop demons. Regular people just don't understand. They would probably think they can destroy all demons with guns and bombs. But they can't!" "Do you really think that's going to happen?" Brian asked his friends. "I don't know what to think," Amber answered sadly, looking down at her shoes. "This is just too confusing!" Wyatt nodded along as Amber talked. It was going to be a long day.Meanwhile, in the Elder's meeting, there was a huge debate going on. "We can't agree to their demands!" an Elder argued. "Who knows what they have planned." "Exactly!" another Elder fired back. "If we don't give them an answer, they might think we are the evil ones. They could start something horrible. Do you remember back in the year 1999, when we sent the Charmed Ones to the future? Their whitelighter Leo reported that in that future, magic was exposed. The people had begun a modern-day witch hunt! We can't have witches burned at the stake! This is 2019!" "Enough!" an older member of the council shouted. The others all fell back silently. "This is a very serious matter. We can't start arguing with each other. It is our responsibility to ensure the protection of the magical world. There must be a rational way to solve this problem. If we can all cooperate, we should be able to discover it before anyone is harmed." 


	4. Conversations

A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed this. I know this chapter is mostly them talking, but I'm planning on something a little more exciting for the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- They don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing.  
  
Chapter 4-Conversations  
  
Rachel sat in the magic school library, staring impatiently at the clock. Where are they? She wondered, looking at the door again. I wonder if they know anything new.  
  
She jumped to her feet as Chris walked through the door.  
  
"Hey, did you find out anything else?" she asked her cousin as he walked over to her.  
"Nope, nothing," Chris answered her. "Where are Wyatt and Pamela?"  
  
"They should be here any minute," Rachel said, looking up at the clock again.  
  
"Hey Rachel! hi Chris!" a happy voice sang from behind them. They turned around to find Maggie Brown, a girl in Rachel's grade who was famous for her extremely sunny personality.  
  
"Hi Maggie," Rachel said, trying to hide her annoyance. Maggie could be a little too much to handle sometimes, especially at such a hard time.  
  
"Are you guys waiting for someone?" Maggie asked, looking around the library.  
  
"Just my brother and my other cousin," Chris answered, taking another look at the door.  
  
"Oh, okay," Maggie shrugged. "I haven't seen them. Hey, have you too heard about the big meeting?"  
  
"What big meeting?" Rachel asked.  
  
"The one between the Elders and the United Nations. They're going to meet and discuss magic and stuff. It's all over school!" Maggie told them excitedly.  
  
Just then, Wyatt and Pamela raced into the library. Ignoring the annoyed look they got from Mrs. White, the librarian, they ran over to the three.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Wyatt panted. "Brian was telling me and Amber about something he heard from a senior. Did you guys hear about the--"  
  
"Meeting? Yeah, Maggie just told us, the Elders and the United Nations are going to meet to plan what's going to happen," Chris interrupted.  
  
"Not only that!" Pamela exclaimed. "They already made some decisions. We couldn't stay to hear all of them because we realized we were late coming here, but they want to visit the school!"  
  
"This school?" Chris asked.  
  
"No Chris, the magical tap dancing school," Pamela said, rolling her eyes. "Of course this school!"  
  
"Wow, wait 'till Leslie hear this!" Maggie exclaimed. "Bye!"  
  
They all watched as she ran off to find her best friend.  
  
"Can't say I'm going to miss her," Rachel muttered under her breath. Her cousins rolled their eyes, but they all knew better then to say anything. Everyone in the whole school knew Maggie often bothered Rachel for details about her family, such as how her mother and aunts defeated whatever demon they happened to be studying in class that week. Plus, Maggie's super-nice personality made it impossible for anyone to get mad at her.  
  
"Moving on," Wyatt said, walking over to a nearby table and putting his backpack down. "We should decide what we're going to do now.  
  
"I guess we should wait here and find out more about what's going on," Pamela reasoned, sitting down next to him.  
  
"We can't," Rachel said, as she fell into the third seat. "Aunt Piper will worry if we're not home on time. Besides, all our friends from the neighborhood will be banging on the door soon!  
  
"They don't know we're witches," Pamela pointed out in confusion.  
  
"No, but I get what Rach is trying to say," Wyatt explained. "They all know we go to some weird school they've never heard of, they never see us leave the house in the morning to get to it, Aunt Paige wears long, black robes for a work uniform, at this school, and let's not forget all the weird stuff we do, like floating things, or exploding things."  
  
"And all the unsolved cases under our files," Pamela added, finally seeing her cousins' reasoning."  
  
Chris had been silent through all of this, which was not surprising. He was always more like Leo, thinking problems out before he jumped into things, like his brother and cousins. Now, he stood in front of the small table and glared at his family.  
  
"None of you are thinking carefully about this," Chris accused. The others sat silently, waiting for him to continue. "We need to know more about this. Mom and the other adults won't let anyone in. We just need to be calm, and work this out."  
  
As the others sat and thought about what Chris had said, Paige hurried into the room.  
  
"There you are!" she exclaimed. "Where have you all been? Piper and Leo called. They want us all home immediately."  
  
Realizing they couldn't argue with Paige, the four kids started walking toward the door that led to the Halliwell Manor. When they reached it Chris, who had been leading the small group, took out his key and opened the door. He instantly felt the familiar feeling of being pushed into a bunch of coats. The family never actually kept anything important in the closet, it was mostly to store things that weren't needed, which also provided an excellent cover for the door, in case any nosy neighbors were poking around. Chris pushed aside the layer of coats in the usual place, between the ugly green one Phoebe had gotten as a birthday present from a friend from work a few years back, and the red one with the huge, gold buttons that had been Grams'. As soon as he walked out of the door, he saw his mother pacing the foyer nervously.  
  
"Hi Mom," Chris said, walking forward so the others could get out.  
  
Piper looked up, the relief showing on her face as she saw her son come out of the closet.  
  
"I was hoping you would get here soon," she said, glancing over her shoulder at the door as she spoke. "There have been people knocking all day, and I don't think I can hold them off much longer!"  
  
Chris had just enough time to notice Rachel's smug smile before the doorbell rang... 


End file.
